videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/The Surge 2 - Alte Stärken, neue Ideen
Deck 13 gibt auf der Gamescom einen ersten Einblick in The Surge 2, den Nachfolger des futuristischen Action-RPGs The Surge. Head of Game Design Adam Hetenyi führt uns durch die Demo und erklärt, was sich verändert hat und wohin die Reise führt: In The Surge 2 verschlägt es den Spieler nach Jericho City - eine Stadt, die nach einer mysteriösen Katastrophe unter Quarantäne steht und von riesigen Mauern umgeben ist. Die Handlung spielt nach den Ereignissen von The Surge, doch diesmal kann der Spieler seinen eigenen Protagonisten kreieren. Hautfarbe, Geschlecht und Alter sind frei wählbar, in der Demo gibt es die verschiedensten Kreationen zu sehen. Unser Protagonist bewegt sich durch eine weitläufige Grünanlage, die von der Oberschicht in Jericho City einst als Erholungs- und Vergnügungsort genutzt wurde. Das Ziel: Ein gigantisches Biest erledigen. thumb|center|670px|Der Demo-Screen von The Surge 2 Leider ist der Spieler nicht alleine: Eine Gruppe von Söldnern hat es ebenfalls auf die Kreatur abgesehen und ist nicht scharf darauf, die Beute zu teilen. Die Feinde in The Surge 2 wirken vielseitig und clever. Sie nutzen Tarnung und lauern uns in Gebüschen auf, oder greifen im Team an und versuchen, uns auszumanövrieren. Hetenyi ist besonders stolz auf die neue Gegner-KI, die aktiv ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzt und in Gruppen sogar koordinierte Angriffe ausführt. Der Bossgegner am Ende der Demo nutzt beispielsweise einen Laserstrahl, den der Spieler nach einiger Zeit per Drohne zerstört. Der Boss wechselt daraufhin in den Nahkampfmodus und ändert sein Kampfverhalten. Dieses modulare System bietet eine neue taktische Ebene beim Kampf gegen komplexere Feinde. Aber auch wir haben ein paar neue Tricks gelernt: Tarnmodule können zum Beispiel zerstört werden, indem der Generator auf der Brust mit dem Körperteil-Ziel-System beschädigt wird. Wie gewohnt können wir gezielt Körperteile mit Finishing Moves abtrennen, um Blaupausen und Bauteile für neues Equipment zu sammeln. Wir können so sogar die geholsterten Schusswaffen unserer Feinde erbeuten und diese auf unseren Drohnen-Gefährten montieren. Insgesamt soll es viel mehr Möglichkeiten geben, den eigenen Spielstil zu gestalten: Statt 5 Waffentypen wie im Vorgänger gibt es nun 10 Gattungen, einschließlich Hybridwaffen, die sich je nach Angriff transformieren können. Auch Gadgets gibt es mehr als im Vorgänger: Von Molotov-Cocktails bis hin zu einem Sonar-Puls, der getarnte Feinde aufdeckt, stehen dem Spieler jede Menge Consumables zur Verfügung. Die Drohne kann ebenfalls frei gestaltet werden und zum Beispiel mit einem Flammenwerfer ausgerüstet werden, der Feinden in der Nähe einheizt. thumb|center|670px|Beep boop! Dieser Wachroboter heizt uns mit seinem Laserauge ein. Auch die Spielwelt ist gewachsen. Die offenen Areale von Jericho City wirken deutlich weniger linear und laden zum Erkunden und Experimentieren ein. Als Belohnung winken Loot, Audiologs und coole Vistas. Die Umgebungen sind gleichermaßen Gefahr und Waffe: In der Demo lockt der Spieler einen Feind aus der Ferne an einen Wasserfall und stößt diesen dann mit einem gezielten Angriff in die Tiefe. Auf die Frage, was eine der wichtigsten Lektionen aus dem Vorgängerspiel für Deck 13 war, antwortet Hetenyi, dass es ihnen wichtig war, die Spielwelt mehr zu öffnen und die Linearität zu verringern. Diese Lektion stammt direkt aus dem passionierten Feedback der Community. Die Erweiterung der Spielwelt soll sich auch bei der Spielzeit bemerkbar machen: The Surge 2 soll länger als der Vorgänger werden. Nach Schätzung von Adam Hetenyi soll selbst ein zügiges erstes Playthrough ohne Erkundung noch mindestens 20 Stunden dauern. Wer erkundet und experimentiert, soll noch deutlich mehr aus dem Spiel herausholen können. thumb|center|670px|In The Surge 2 geht es an die frische Luft - Jericho City Neben all den Neuerungen besinnt sich The Surge 2 auch auf seine Stärken: Die Tech-Dystopie von Jericho City beinhaltet erneut interessante und gesellschaftskritische Ideen, ohne dabei zu dick aufzutragen. Ein gewisses satirisches Augenzwinkern ist auch hier zu spüren, wenn Arbeiter beispielsweise per Bandansage mitgeteilt bekommen, dass sie ihre “Freizeit- und Erholungscredits” sinnvoll investieren sollen. Die Kämpfe sind schnell und brutal und bieten dank einer bunten Mischung aus Feinden und Ausrüstung eine Menge Abwechslung. Wir sind gespannt, ob The Surge 2 sich mit dieser Mischung aus frischen Ideen und verfeinerten Kernelementen vom „''Dark Souls'' mit Robotern”-Label befreien kann und vielleicht sogar die nächste Generation an Action-RPGs entscheidend prägen wird. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Hauptseite Kategorie:Gamescom 2018